Mass Experimentation
by masterk11er
Summary: taken from his family at the age of 12, and tested on by an evil shadow group. Project Nero has forgotten all he stood for but now this group have given him something.. his hate. Set Prior to ME1 but has a few ME2 characters.will follow main cannon but i
1. Chapter 1

After the discovery of galactic space flight humanity began to expand populating more and more planets. but one man was seeking control of all of this.

Secret military testing facility/

Location unknown

Nero woke with the hard steel cuffs strapping him to the operating looked round at the room he had become accustomed to waking up in, after eight years of being in captivity. Neros minds began to wander, he thought about how he was taken from his parents at the age of 12, the people that had taken him created a flash clone of him. flash clones were made so they would perish after a year. making families of the abducted think that they were dead.

Whoosh the doors on the opposite side of the room opened and three figures walked In a tall man in a black suit a woman with black hair in a white uniform and another man in a lab coat who Nero had nicknamed doctor death. Nero never got a good look at these people but he would never forget what they stood for... his pain. He heard the suited man talk to the doctor.

" doctor you had better not fail me with this experiment I have invested too much for you to fail. I expect to see a weapon of mass destruction on that table not a waste of time."

"I promise you sir that this specimen will meet your night expectations"

Nero used to get worried and sick at how the doctor would talk about him as if he was an expendable piece of meat.

The suited man replied " I want the boy to be the best and worst thing that has happened to this galaxy."

It has been a pleasure doing this for you sir. I have begun the last of the experiments on him now.

the machines above nero's head began to whir and buzz he lay still as one moved down and injected him with drugs that began making his nervous system go into overdrive. He watched as the figures across from him tapped on more of the needles to inject him. they administered brain stimulants, muscle stimulants and reflex stimulants. He watched as the needles pierced his skin dyeing and injecting him at the same time they were infusing him with drugs that had never been tested before. The pain of this ordeal would have killed a normal person out but because of the extensive genitive and chemical modification made on Nero he would never be able to have that way out...the easy way.

After the procedure Nero looked down at his new then began to feel a burning in his head. He felt the burning creep over his whole body until it all washed away. Nero lay there they had done this to him for years of his sixteen year life he was driven to stay alive to destroy all that these people stood for. He would not stop until they fell under his hand

The room Nero was in began to transform in to a large arena with a one way mirror set into one side. He watched as the sterile white panels twisted and rotated into place. After a few minutes Nero was standing In Front of the mirror. He was cold considering all he was dressed in were black skinny jeans and black canvas shoes.

He knew he was in trouble as soon as the room began to move. But Nero had done a good job at not showing it until he saw 'IT' the giant machine towered over himself the machine was in two words " walking death " and from what he could gather the suited man the woman in white and the idiot doctor were behind this. The sound of the gun on the robots arm whiring broke Nero out of his internal thoughts.

The robot fired at Nero he had to move from the slugs being hurled at him. the rounds kept coming the rounds peppered the white walls of the room. As Nero was dodging bullets he was using his neural computer implant to diagnose the robots weaknesses and attack patterns.

As Nero was doing this he learnt that the mech was called YMIR heavy model. And it was designed to destroy its opponents quickly because it was pretty slow.

As soon as Nero learnt this he began adapting to the mechs attack patterns. After a few minutes the mech that had frightened him became nothing more than a heap of steel. The people behind the glass window were shocked at how quickly Nero had destroyed the mech. They all remained silent for a while until the doctor spoke up. " As you can see sir his manipulation of dark matter is above that of any being in existence and the power that is concentrated within him is so much that we were worried he would die."

" I'm glad he hasn't he will be perfect for my plans. "

" sir one man won't be able to achieve your plans. "

" no normal man would miss lawson but mr Nero here is gonna prove that wrong "

They watched one as Nero fought more mechs of all shapes and sizes. They watched in awe as his arm began to glowed of purple lightning. Their eyes followed as the electricity bounced from one mech to another destroying them one at a time.

The suited man spoke to the doctor telling him to run his final tests and to install the control chip into Nero. Then he and the woman left the room.

The doctor opened the holographic console next to him a began the final test.

Nero heard the familiar buzzing sound if the panels buzzing around him him but what the panels revealed to him caused him to freeze and he could feel the ice in his chest as he saw this woman that he remembered as.. Mum.

He stood there motionless the woman looked around at her new eyes then fell upon the half naked teen in front of her. " Son? Is that you ?" She asked.

Nero was stunned he had not seen any thing from his old life in many room shifted and a door appeared. The doctor walked in clutching a pistol in his old hands, he walked behind nero's mum. They both soon realised what was going to happen, but while Nero was shocked a glass wall had come Infront of him and his mum, and he was left watching helplessly on the other side.

Nero watched as the doctor pushed his mother onto the ground, he grabbed her hair and yanked it upward so Nero could see his mothers face one last time. As he did this the doctor spoke. " this is the last person in the galaxy who will remember who you are Nero and she just like you will lose you old life."

Nero was trying to contain himself years of isolation and being torn from your family was all being brought up one last time. He began to feel the ice in his chest melt and the replaced by burning hell fire.

The doctor pushed the gun into the back of nero's mums head she began to cry and him her last words to her son were," son don't forget any of this make it drive you don't loose sight of what you have come from." She was cut short as the round slid through her head. Silencing the last person that ever was close to Nero.

On the other side of the glass Nero watched as a little of his mothers blood splattered on the glass keeping him from her.

They had kept him here for years and they thought he could do nothing about it. They were wrong.

Nero recalled all the pain they had caused him, he bunched his fists in rage as it began bubble up Inside him. His eyes changed from a calm ice blue to a blood thirsty red." Raagh" Nero scream in his blood rage and he felt a burning sensation in his arms he watched as fire began to pour out of his hands and onto the white panelled ground. He watched the doctors face turn to one of complete horror as he began to burn though the door that had opened behind him.

The door collapsed from the heat and Nero moved into a cloud of black smoke.

He stepped into a white corridor with armed guards at the end. One looked into his blood red eyes and froze the other recognised him and reached for his radio '

_ this is an emergency code alpha subject Nero is loose'_

he shouted in a panicked voice. The sound of emergency sirens began to ring and Nero grinned as he felt another new sensation travel over his arms and grinned even more when he saw purple electricity flow down his arms and into the guards. He walked over the burning bodies and into the room that had Dr deaths private office. Nero sat down in his seat. And began to read through the doctors experiments.

_File A1 date accessed: 2172 CE_

_Name subject Nero_

_Age 18 years_

_Dob 2156_

_Family - none-_

_Experiments undertaken._

_Elemental control enhancement- in progress_

_Tier X biotics - complete_

_DNA - rare-replication see file DNA P1 -incomplete._

_Neural agility, strength and flexibility - complete (needed when AI unit is implanted...)_

_Reflex enhancement - complete_

_Biological enhancements - complete (see other files for details)_

_Rapid regeneration- inconsistent._

_... See pages 2- 500 for other tests..._

While Nero was reading the Doc's files he was also creating a digital worm that would tunnel into any system with any of the research program's data in it and destroy it rendering the program useless and making him a ghost."

The floor underneath Nero shook the fire had begun to spread onto other levels of the space station igniteing the stations fuel sources. he knew he had to leave so he activated the worm on the doc's computer and watched it tunnel from file to file on the desktop, to him it was was half amusing but another violent shake got him to start thinking about an exit strategy. He walked out of the office and back into the hall where he spotted people running down stairs he read the floor markings and learnt that they were heading to the docking bay. Nero ducked back into the doc's office and grabbed his lab coat and glasses.

Nero then returned to the hall dresses in black skinny jeans a lab coat and some glasses that darkened a soon as he put them on.

Nero was bolting toward a hangar bay door, he felt his biotics ( the ability to manipulate dark energy to alter the laws if physics) flare up as he bent the door back on its hydraulic saw a black shuttle begin to fly out of the hangar and out into the blackness of space. Nero began to frantically search for another ship and he found one trying to take off. He held his hands out and mentally pushed the ship back down onto the flight deck, as soon as the shuttle touched her ground broke into an all out sprint toward the ship. Nero could not believe his luck when one of the passengers opened the doors to let him in. " come on move it damn it this place it set to blow." Shouted the guy dressed in blue overalls that Nero guessed was the janitor.

Nero reached the shuttles door and was hoisted on board by the janitor and a soldier. "Are you alright not hurt" the African american soldier asked "yeah I'm fine" Nero replied forcing himself not to kill them all right where they stood. " That's good so why were you not on the main transport ship when it left ?" The janitor asked

" I was running Nero protocol" Nero lied

" And what Is that I've never heard of this before " the soldier asked

" I needed to delete all the data we had on Nero for security reasons " Nero said

-" sorry to interrupt but where do you guys need to go ? "- the pilot asked.

"Kevin take us to the citadel " the janitor piped up

Roger hitting the relay in 8 came the instant reply

Civilian shuttle please make your way to docking bay 14 and please enjoy you time on the citadel

When they arrived the janitor stepped out and said to the soldier " i'd like to thank you Mr Taylor for saving my ass back there "

Nero dropped out the door of the shuttle and weaved through the crowds hoping to avoid the soldier questioning him anymore.

Nero had moved out of the docking area and into the busy metropolis that lay before him.

**A/N**

this start is kind of a english creative writing thing so i couldn't make blatant direct links to mass effect (due to plagiarism )which the story is based on so the next chapters will be more detailed i hope.

this is a story that i want you(as the audience) to help write. so give me some feed back as it goes on so i can add some of the things that you would like to see.

Mk11er-cheers for reading.

Ps i know spelling .punctuation and stuff is poor i write most this on the ipad. its kinda had to get it right.

A/N


	2. Chapter 2

The purple sun light shone into Nero's eyes, as his vision adjusted he saw the massive arms of the space station stretch out before him. He moved from the docking bay door way and into one of the large metallic corridors of the station. He saw many different looking aliens, some he recognised from his time on Tharsis IV like the tall bird like aliens called Turrians, and the mono gendered blue aliens called Asari. But some were still quite new to Nero,like the small dwarfs in space suits.

As Nero walked around the corridors he shuffled past a large group of armed uniformed Turrians and into less crowed balcony overlooking a part of the citadel residential district. A purple hologram popped up next to Nero.

"Hello my name is Avina how can I help you todayloading.. Loading.. Loading.. Mr Nero

Nero was shocked about how this program knew him so he asked it.

"Avina how do you know who I am?"

"Nero your citadel resident profile was created 15 minutes ago at the Yatz ward C-sec office."

Nero was worried that the people that had captured him had already found him again. He looked over his shoulder back into the crowd he watched as the people drifted past him. As he stared to turn his head back he thought he saw a shadow above the crowd move. Nero focused on the area the shadow was in, he heard the faint heart beat from deep in the shadows this freaked him out. Nero moved back into the crowd and vanished from sight.

After about twenty minutes Nero could not sense the person anymore he broke out of the buzzing crowd again and walked into a small market place. He hoisted himself up onto a stack of crates and watched the people within the busy market place. He noticed that all the people here were using a holographic computer device. He decided to ask a young turrian nearby what they were.

"Um excuse me miss I was wondering what that was?" he said pointing to her arm that was covered with the glowing orange holographic computer.

"Um this is the Typhoon model II Omni tool" she replied, he thanked her and moved back towards the crates. He then thought to himself.' I can see that I will need to get one of those tools or I will be severely disabled here it looks like everything is controlled by Omni tools.' After allot of internal debate he decided that he would steal an Omni tool considering he had no money.

He moved from of this crates and back into the stream of people he moved further and further down into the shady parts of the station until he came across an electronics store that sold Omni tools.

Nero entered the store and began browsing the stock. he noticed that the shop had no security, no cameras, and no attendant. 'this is too easy he thought' he carried on browsing the lower price tools but found nothing that he wanted he moved up into the higher priced tools, he came across a few models that captured his attention. The Locust IX STI, the Firelight STI and the Fusion Triple S.

He slipped the black chips that created the tools and placed them deep into his lab coat pockets. He turned to the door to leave but he stopped and turned round and looked back at the shelves, he had seen three armed men at the door. The first was a massive beast he had never seen before it was holding what looked to be a shotgun it also wore a shell like armour that was coloured blood red. The beast had predominant scaring along his right side of his face and a loud booming voice. He began to shout into thin air. "**JULAG I KNOW YOU ARE HERE!" **the beast turned to his companions and pointed one to where Nero was hiding and the other to go behind the counter.

Nero decided to play innocent as a young pale dark haired human moved towards him, the young man who was a little older that Nero pointed his gun at him and motioned him to stay down. He crept over to Nero and began to whisper "What_ the hell are you doing here?_" he demanded .

"I w-was bu-buying a new Omni tool sir "he said in fake fear.

"Just forget what you have seen and run from here" Nero nodded "Now_**!" .**_

Nero scrambled to the door and ran.

Nero sat down on a bench in the upper wards and began to fiddle with his tools. Thanks to the neural upgrades that he had received on 'Hell station' he was able to learn at a rapid rate and he had managed to figure out the tricks to these tools pretty quick. He decided that he would merge the locust and the firelight tools together. When he was done with merging them he was quite happy with the result it had a mini fabricator, a very Strong Cpu, a very large battery and it was a cool black and red colour. When he first opened it up after he had merged it asked him for a new model name he decided that it would be called "Centurion I". He slipped it up passed his lab coat sleeve and activated it he felt the warmth envelop his arm. He opened the map on his Fusion tool and found that he was near a Medical clinic. He opened up all he could find about medicine from the Extranet and began to read.

After three hours Nero had learnt about most alien races in the council data base, the current affairs of the galaxy and more about medicine than anyone in the galaxy ever would. He looked back over to where his tool said the clinic was and he noticed a very badly injured Asari limping toward the clinic. He got up and jogged to her side, he grabbed her arm and lifted it over his shoulders, at first she struggled thinking he was attacking him but soon she realised that he was helping her. "Thank you she muttered" Nero noticed she was losing consciousness he picked her up and gently jogged toward the medical clinic.

The doors opened with a hiss Nero searched for a place to rest the injured Asari on he found an empty operating table and lay her down. He began assessing what was wrong with the young Asari woman, until a short pale dark haired woman in a medical officers coat walked up to him and demanded what he was doing. She quickly realized that there was a medical problem and she began treating the young Asari. The young doctor scanned her Omni tool over young Asari the tool beeped as she passed it over the girl's arms and legs and ribs. Nero tapped his tool and copied data from the doctor as he read over it he began to assess the woman's situation and the best way treat her.

The young doctor wheeled a small white console next to the table, she opened a holographic heart beat monitor and linked it to the table that the girl was lying on. The young doctor turned and faced Nero "your friend has suffered from a lot of trauma and while it is not life threatening she will take a very long time to recover. I suggest that you go home and rest for the night."

"I would like to stay with her just to make sure if that is all right miss?"

"Dr Michel "she said "Nero" he replied holding out his hand she took it and looked at what he was wearing. A white medical uniform like hers minus the Gold bar on the shoulder and the black and gold diamond logo on the breast pocket, she nodded in reply to his question and walked to her office.

Nero watched as the good looking Doctor left to her office, he opened his Omni tools and linked it to the Console next to the operating table that the Asari girl was lying on. He began to administer pain killers, followed by a large dose of Procaine and then finally a dose of Zanaflex. He watched as the drugs began to meld together and work unison numbing the pain and healing the broken bones rapidly.

As he watched the gel like substance fix the Asari's wounds he decided to take a sample to replicate later. He was disturbed from his work because he heard a light gasp from the young doctor. Nero turned around and looked at where the sound came from and what he found was a shocked looking Dr Michel. "How did you do that?" she asked him. Nero didn't answer he just shrugged his shoulders, he could tell that she was not satisfied with his answer but he was saved when they saw that the Asari began to wake up. They both rushed to her bed side and looked over her, the doctor had her Omni tool out and began scanning.

"Where am I" she asked, the doctor was first to reply "you are in the medical clinic in the upper wards"

"How did I get down here?"She asked. The doctor spoke again well Mr Nero brought you here" she said while pointing to Nero. The Asari smiled at him in appreciation then asked "what happened to me?" the doctor spoke "you came in two hours ago with severely broken bones an I would have given you two months of recovery time but Mr Nero here speed up that healing process to two hours." The Asari looked a little happier and shocked at the good news. The doctor nodded to the pair and returned to her office.

There was a short silence between the pair "So Mr Nero how did you helped me?" she tried to explain without boring the young girl "well I gave you a lot of painkillers and a good old concrete pill", she looked at him funny "it must be a human thing"she thought "I'm Laura T'Scara by the way" she said "And I am Nero" He said, holding out his hand she took it and shook it.

Nero opened up his Omni tool and scanned it over Laura again double checking if his serum worked he was happy to see that it had worked. Laura opened her Omni tool and typed at it "this is my Contact info Nero" she said he looked up from his console and smiled. The doctor returned "Miss T'Scara you are free to leave I don't see any reason for you to stay".

Laura got up from off the table smiled at both of them and left. Nero began to walk out of the clinic until "Where Do you think you are going? Mr. Nero". He stopped and turned around to face the doctor "Outside?"he replied.

"No you're not you are going to show me what you did to heal that girl so quickly."

"Fiiinnnee" he said she smiled and opened up her Omni tool to record the story.

After a few minutes Nero had explained how he created the gel to the Dr.

"Mr. Nero I want you to work here at the clinic what do you say to that?" "I will Dr Michel, I only arrived on the citadel today and I was looking for work this will be perfect for me."

"I'm glad here have this for helping Miss T'Scara" Nero looked down at his Omni tool _250 credits added to travel account_ "thank you Dr I will see you in the morning he said. He walked to the door and looked out he was on his way to straightening his life out.


	3. Chapter 3

Nero walked from the clinic to a nearby rapid transport station he decide that he would look around the citadel for the rest of the day.

!-Destination reached –Presidium-

He stepped out and down onto the platform below, he looked round at his new surroundings a few cafes a couple of shops and a lake. 'How did they get that on a space station?' he thought. He moved from the small platform and down a ramp that lead down into the main area of the presidium. Nero walked and sat down in a small quiet cafe and began to think. 'So I've got a job that's good but I don't have a place to live, typical.' He opened up his centurion tool and opened the Citadel news page. He looked over the main headlines

"C-sec drug bust on upper wards reveals major wide spread Blue Suns activity on the Citadel"

'Hmm I might look into that' Nero thought

"Vishraea Corp begins excavation on human colonies"

'I wonder what they will find' he thought

"Brutal attack on Asari politician hear her story"

Nero closed his tool when an Asari waiter came up to his and asked him what he would like to have. "What can I serve you today sir?"She asked "could I get a flat white double shot please" "would you like earth grown beans sir?' "I'll have whatever you think is the best" he said smiling she nodded and moved off to another table. As he was waiting Nero he opened his Omni tool and searched though local transmission channels hoping he would stubble across the c-sec channel most were people talking about stuff. But Nero found one channel the capture his interest he found that it was being broadcast a few meters behind him he linked the transmission to his ear piece and listened.

{The Asari is returning with his coffee overlord are we sure that this is the guy?} {Resume surveillance Black widow}{Yes sir}

He now knew for sure that people were following him he closed his Omni tool and waited for his drink. When it arrived he thanked the girl and paid. After a he finished his coffee he walked round for a bit he eventually ended up in the markets most were selling things he didn't need like jewellery and fancy sky cars. But he stayed for a bit any way he watched the merchants ripping people off and people trying to scam the merchants back. He laughed a bit at that.

"Hi Nero" squealed a familiar voice. He looked and there was the young Asari he had helped that morning

"Hi how are you feeling Laura" "I'm great Nero, what are you doing out here?"

"I was just looking around I have no reason to buy anything" he said they moved into a home appliance shop and Laura began playing with the TV's and things. Nero just looked at the stuff and sighed "What's got you down in the dumps?"She asked with a frown "hm not much just this reminds me that I have no where to stay" "how long have you been on the Citadel?" she demanded "Not very long" he admitted she smiled "Well you could stay with me and my mum, after all I do owe you for helping me "she said he started to shake his head but he stopped him "don't be silly you can stay as long as you need". "Okay only if it's fine with your mum." He replied she had a massive grin on her face. They walked around the shops for a while Nero went shopping for some new clothes he managed to get some black jeans a couple of supra high tops and a black tank top with a hoodie. Nero was happy with the stuff he had got so they both headed out of the markets and back to Laura's sky car. The journey back to Laura's house was pretty uneventful the people following Nero had lost track of him when he was in the markets he thought that that was funny. Nero heard the car begin to decelerate and soon he was standing inside a sky car parking lot the pair took an elevator up to Laura's apartment Nero was suppressed at how big it actually inside there was a large kitchen with a big fridge cook top and bench and equally large living room with a massive couch and hologram TV. Next Laura showed Nero to his room it was perfect he had a bed a desk and a window he had never had any of these things before. His window had a majestic view of the upper ward financial district he could see streams of light flowing from one skyscraper to another it was beautiful. He turned back to Laura and hugged her "thank you so much "he said in dry voice. She just smiled at him. He turned back to the window and felt for the first time in his life happy.

He stored his old clothes in a wardrobe and got out his new ones he slipped them on and he moved to the mirror he looked at himself his short hair framed his lightly scared face over the years he had built up quite a large beard but he was making a fresh start so it had to go. After a few minutes Nero heard a bell noise he finished in the bathroom and headed down the hall and into the kitchen. Laura was talking to someone at the door. Nero waited in the kitchen while she was talking. Soon he was introduced to another beautiful Asari "Nero this is my mother matriarch Nareenia". "Mum this is Nero he helped me get to the medical clinic and he is the one that overlooked my treatment".

"Hello Mr. Nero "the tall Asari said smiling at Nero. "Mum Nero is new to the citadel is it all right if he stays with us for a while?" Laura asked. "I'm sure he can stay little Alura "Nareenia said in a motherly tone."Muuummmm don't use my nickname it's embarrassing" Laura said going red. Both Nero and Nareenia both laughed."What is for dinner Laura?" Nareenia asked "oh mum we only got home I'm sorry I haven't made anything yet." Laura apologised. "That's okay ill order deliveries "Nareenia said "I can make something if you want it will be quick" Nero said. Both Asari looked at him and nodded."What will you make Nero? "They both asked as he moved in to the kitchen.

"Well if you have any...Here we go..." he began to cut the package "I'm going to make some burgers" both women looked surprised "we've never had a burger is it a delicacy from earth" Nero snorted "haha delicacy a burger would not usually be described as a delicacy more heart attack on a plate"

After a few more minutes waiting for the food the girls were pleased to see the burgers being served. "Bon appétit" Nero said in a fake French accent. Both Asari grabbed knives and forks but Nero picked up with his hands and bit into it. 'Best ones yet' he thought to himself. As he put his burger down he looked at the Asari girls who had copied him by grabbing it whit their hands. He broke out into mad laughter when he saw the girls stuffing their faces with his burgers, they both looked up and said "if this is not a delicacy I can only imagine what they taste like" Nero grinned at the kind words. "thank you very much" he said smiling back at them. There wasn't much conversation at the table because the girls were enjoying their burgers so much, after dinner Nero grabbed al the plates and put them way.

He walked into his room and sat down then he began to think' I've got a job, I've got a place to live, I know people are following me and I've got to make some friends in high places. Should be easy enough it will occupy me until I have the resources to hunt and destroy the corporation that put me thought hell.' He opened his Omni tools and browsed the extranet. After a few hours the girls came and thanked him for dinner and said goodnight. Nero collected his old clothes and cleaned them for a day at work tomorrow.

In the mornings Nero woke early and got ready for work he said good bye to Laura and Nareenia and headed to work. When he arrived he would wait outside the clinic for Dr Michel to arrive, most mornings he would buy her a coffee. The days were usually uneventful so Nero and the Dr worked on creating large quantities of Nero's Medi-gel. At the end of the day Nero would stop past the same food market and buy things for dinner that night. Every night when he arrived he was greeted by Laura, she helped him move the food to the kitchen and he got stuck in and started making the food. Nareenia would usually be home just before Nero had started to serve after dinner they would watch movies and TV then Nero would go to his room read the news and go to sleep.

But one morning on the way to work he had heard the sound of a fire fight below in the lower wards. He dismissed the sounds and paid for the coffees he meet Dr Michel at the door to the clinic "I heard some guns shots do you think that we will get any action?"He asked "I hope so we could really test what your Medi-gel could do" she said with that thought in mind Nero when to the locked safe and took out a case of steel cylinders and put them on a nearby table. Three hours after the clinic had opened Nero and the Doctor had given up hope that anyone would be coming in.

HISSS the doors opened and three figures stepped into the clinic the first two were carrying the third Nero could tell that the Turrian they were carrying had been wounded. He rushed over to them and set up a bed for the turrian one of the people spoke " He has sustained a gunshot wound to his lower left abdomen and upper right chest " pointing at the spots where is was shot. "We must leave and support the c-sec operation will he be okay here "the other figure said "yes he will thank you" Nero said the door hissed as the men left he looked down at the turrian " Sir can you hear me" he nodded "good now I'm going to give you a dose of medicine that will help okay" another nod 'good' Nero thought "Dr Michel I need the Medi-gel, HRS, VTS, GV-Sensor" Nero shouted he heard the sound of the console being wheeled over. The doctor handed the Medi-gel to Nero and he placed the gel into the Turrians wounds. After a few hours the monitors beeped signalling to Nero that the turrian had woken up. "Where is my team "the Turrian asked "still fighting I think officer" Nero replied "what happened?" he asked "you were shot in the chest and abdomen "Nero said bluntly "how come I feel like nothing has happened" he asked "we are very good at our jobs here "Nero said with a smile. The turrian sat up on the table his blue armour was scratched and dented but looked like it would still stop a missile. "My name is Nero and this is Doctor Michel" Nero said "I'm Detective Vakarian but you may call me Garrus" the Turrian replied. The turrian put out his hand and Nero took it. "Well id better go see executor pallin now, here is my contact if you ever need a detective. "They both watched as the detective left."Nero I'm so happy that you decided to work with me" the doctor said "me to Dr me to" he said in agreement. All thought the day there were a few minor c-sec injuries it kept the Nero and Dr Michel busy all day. Some told stories of the siege that was taking place just a few kilometres away.

!-A/N: please review so I can see what you want to read. yup that's about it-


End file.
